The Collector and His Specimen
by Secret Agent Codename Bob
Summary: Doctor Angus Bumby is a collector and when a colletor finds a rare, exoctic specimen he will work day and night to obtain it. Rated T for suggestive themes. Any romance is onesided. Oneshot


Doctor Angus Bumby looked at his certain line of business not as work but instead as a sort of hobby. The snotty nosed brats which were technically called children were to Bumby the equivalent to a collectors set of insects – each one hand picked from the rest and in the end are almost completely useless.

Almost.

This young collector is proud of what he has accomplished, of the collection he has amassed over the months or years. Bumby felt the same at his own accomplishments – and indeed what he had spent his life doing merited praise. What would have been a wasted life he himself had turned into something of value. Why should he not be proud?

Each insect, whether they be butterflies or spiders or beetles, are all strewn up inside a glass case and put on display for the world to see. All lifeless. All dead.

Yet another similarity to the brats Bumby displayed. All of his specimens were dead, or might as well be. Whatever spark of life Bumby encountered he would snuff out like a candle. He then fashioned their minds and thoughts to suit his purpose, either via manipulative words or whatever illegal drugs he could get his hands on, and finally once his work was complete he would move on with a rather warm tingly feeling in his stomach. Of course, if his current case wasn't as forth giving as it should be then there were other, more _physical _ways of loosening up their minds.

However, when a collector encounters a rare specimen said collector will work day and night to acquire the exotic beauty.

First there Lizzie Liddell, possibly the most graceful, beguiling creature he had ever laid eyes on. The moment he laid eyes on her he was consumed by an animalistic hunger of which he had never felt before. Attraction was one thing but what Bumby felt was so much more than that.

He wanted her. He _needed _her. So he did what any animal would do. He pounced.

But that wench refused his advances! But that would not stop him. He took her anyway, body mind and soul in one night. His needs were sated. He was free of Lizzie's beauty. Now he had only to remove any witnesses of his sudden weakness.

But not once did he think that anyone could surpass Lizzie. To him it seemed impossible. It was then he met Alice.

Alice Liddell seemed to him at first just a shadow of Lizzie, a pale reflection of the perfection he had craved. But then he started to listen to her, to watch her, to really look at her.

Alice was unlike anything he had ever known; her thirst for knowledge unquenchable, her thoughts equal to that of a man's and her manner of talking intolerable. But surely the most intriguing thing about her was her 'Wonderland', her fairy tale she had dreamt up.

Every child has their imaginary friend, their secret world which they turn to in times of trouble. But Alice's was different. It was real to her, even more real than the world around her. She was truly a case like no other and it was one Bumby was going to crack.

He loved the shiver of excitement he got when he saw her frail, pale body enter into his study. And he got immense pleasure of imagining what she would be like, what he could finally do, when he broke her.

She was far too precious to be wasted or given up on (even though some days Bumby wished the sorry bitch would just drop dead). He persevered and slowly, ever so slowly he made progress. Alice stopped asking questions at every turn, she mentioned Wonderland less and less.

But without realising it Alice Liddell and her Wonderland drew him in. He obsessed over her, perhaps even more so than he had done with Lizzie. He conjured up fantasies of Alice. Her face, her voice, her lips were with him every waking moment of the day and he knew that if he didn't have her soon he would most likely be driven insane. The irony was rich.

But unfortunately for Bumby Alice had no plans of fulfilling his desires. Bumby's twisted and broken fantasies were empty and futile. Maybe, just maybe if Doctor Bumby hadn't fallen desperately in love with Alice Liddell, he might have had a chance to make her forget. He might have even been able to make her fall in love with him. But he did fall for her and so he failed.

Now it was finally the time for Alice to return to Wonderland.

It was time for Doctor Angus Bumby to end - once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! No idea why I decided to write this, it just happened. Reviews are welcome as always. Hope you enjoyed! Also, I would like to mention my good friend and helper GunpowderCookies who gave me some very helpful suggestions and plenty of encouragement. Thank you GunpowderCookies!<strong>

**~Secret Agent Codename Bob**


End file.
